memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Triangle (novel)
Introduction (blurb) A dark plan has been unleashed in the galaxy, a design so vast, only a collective - and ruthless - mind like the Totality could have conceived it. Now Captain Kirk must battle the seductive force of the Totality's will... It was reasonable that Captain Kirk and Federation Free Agent Sola Thane would fall in love. But no reasoning in the universe could have foreseen the tragedy of Spock's own passion for the same woman. Now this unimaginable conflict could cost Captain Kirk his very soul, and bring death to the proud Vulcan. But in the unimaginable, lies their only chance, and the freedom of the galaxy depends on the outcome of the... Triangle. Summary The Enterprise has been assigned to transport Ambassador Gailbraith to Zaran, where the native population has been subjugated by the Totality, a group of humans who fled Earth during the atomic wars and now form a collective unconscious. Gailbraith is part of a rival consciousness, the Oneness, which he sees as the future of humanity. First, the Enterprise is redirected to pick up half-Zaran Federation Free Agent Sola Thane, who left Starfleet to try and free her people. She and Kirk are immediately drawn to each other but she also has a connection with Spock, triggering the pon farr in him which she mates with him to break. It becomes clear that the whole thing has been set in motion by Gailbraith and his opposite number in the Totality, Soljenov. The Totality hope that Thane will bond with someone and this will allow them to use her advanced psionic powers. Kirk and Spock are both abducted to the surface of a nearby planet, forcing Thane to follow them in a "mate-hunt". The three of them join up and penetrate the Totality's citadel, during which Thane inspires one of the Zarans to trigger the self-destruct. Gailbraith and Soljenov both compete for the trio to join their group, with Thane encouraged to bond with either Kirk or Spock to help them escape the destruction. In the end, the three of them manage to maintain a bond with each other and survive, after which Thane leaves with Soljenov to try and re-direct the Totality. References Characters :Argunov • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Dobius • Gailbraith • James T. Kirk • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Soljenov • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Sola Thane • Nyota Uhura • Viana • Vrrr • Z'Ehlah Edith Keeler • Heihachiro Nogura • Zolantha Starships and vehicles : • Locations :Cephalus system • Marie Celeste Sector • Zaran II Races and cultures :Andorian • Catullan • Human • Tanian • Tellarite • Vulcan • Zaranite States and organizations :Federation Council • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Zaran Totality Other references :Alpha-Hypnotape • Bible • Bigfoot • cranth • Devil • Free Agent • grayth • neo-procaine • New Human • Oneness • pon farr • • singleton • sonic shower • Starfleet Chief of Staff • swimming pool • Appendices Related stories * Images triangle timescape.jpg|Cover image. triangle canada.jpg|Cover image. triangle.jpg|Cover image. jtk triangle.jpg|Kirk. spock triangle.jpg|Spock. ent1701 triangle.jpg|''Enterprise''. Connections | after1=Web of the Romulans| prevpocket=The Prometheus Design| nextpocket=Pawns and Symbols | }} External link * Category:Books Category:TOS novels